Shinsetsu
by MirkallaKarmilla
Summary: Fluff. Tatsuha, Ryuichi, la nieve y una muestra de afecto


Quizás las personalidades de los personajes estén un poco cambiadas pero es solo para darle mayor fluidez a la historia- Tatsuha + Ryuichi

"Cuando sigues tus sueños no importa lo que piensan los otros: Importa la alegría de tu corazón" (Maktub)

Este fic esta dedicado a todas las personas que hacen grande mi pequeña existencia

Shinsetsu

Capitulo único

Nieva 

_Cada copo de nieve cubre las aceras y el césped, las azoteas de los edificios aledaños a este departamento y todo lo que esta a su alcance._

_El frío se puede sentir en el aire; mis manos están congeladas y siento escalofríos tan solo al caminar un poco, aunque la calefacción entibie la sala y el cuarto, no es suficiente para mantener un calor agradable._

_Mas mis pensamientos no se dirigen a mi incomodidad, ni al frío que tengo, ni siquiera al hambre luego de pasar un día sin comer por culpa del instituto y el trabajo de medio tiempo._

_Mis pensamientos están contigo, en tu propio bienestar y en tu propia salud._

_Me paseo de lado a lado en el ventanal, nervioso por si estarás abrigado o no, o si vendrás caminando como muchas veces acostumbras..._

_Y lo sé, sé que muchas personas piensan que no soy capaz de velar por ti y que mis intenciones contigo eran solo meterte a la cama una o dos veces y así deshacerme fácilmente de ti, pero la verdad nunca me ha importado lo que puedan pensar de mi._

_Como así tampoco me importo que en un principio hasta tú lo pensaras y que nuestra relación fingiera normalidad mientras te preguntabas una y otra vez si mis palabras eran ciertas y cuando tomaría mis cosas y me marcharía._

_Nada me importo más que demostrarte como era y lo que sentía realmente._

_Vuelvo a la realidad cuando mi vista se topa con una cabellera castaña que se mueve entre la nieve._

_Sonrío sin notarlo cuando comienzas a construir un muñeco de nieve con ayuda de Kumagoro aunque este ultimo no te sea de mucha ayuda y estoy seguro que es eso lo que ahora mismo le reclamas._

_Observo tu rostro molesto y cuando este se vuelve tan solo concentración al volver a tu tarea. Tus cabellos castaños se mecen frente a tus ojos y molesto los corres para que no estorben en tu tarea._

_Desvías tu vista hasta la ventana y sonríes infantilmente saludándome con una mano alzada y no es hasta este momento que noto la poca ropa que te cubre._

_Lo más rápido que puedo tomo una chaqueta y bajo por las escaleras del edificio hasta estar a un lado tuyo._

"Ryu – chan vamos arriba" _Me miras confundido esperando algún tipo de explicación y no puedo menos que dártela " _Si sigues aquí enfermaras".

-Are?" _llevas un dedo a tu mejilla de forma pensativa para luego continuar con el muñeco de nieve- _"estaremos bien, verdad Kuma?"

"Ryuichi.. pescaras una gripe"

"No, no, no, no, no"

"Si..."

"No, no, no y 390943.094.398.498.210 veces no!"

"Pero..."

"No, no, no, tengo algo importante que hacer aquí" _Me desconcentra tu respuesta y aunque me encante tu actitud refunfuñada y verte decidido no puedo dejar de ser firme._

"Ryuichi vamos dentro." _Me observas de forma dolida y vuelves tu vista a la nieve._

"No quiero subir!"

"Esa es tu ultima palabra?"

"Si"

_Observo la determinación en tu rostro por lo que me doy la media vuelta sin siquiera dejarte la chaqueta que tome para ti._

_Subo hasta el departamento molesto cerrando la puerta de un golpe fuerte._

_¿Que puede ser tan importante como para quedarse allí abajo en la nieve?_

_Pasan los minutos mientras en mi cabeza no deja de dar vueltas esa pregunta.. y es que simplemente no puede entenderlo._

_Camino hasta el ventanal para volver a observarte y noto como sigues empecinado en tu tarea... suspiro al reconocer que no podré separarte de tu capricho._

_Será mejor que prepare algo de comer para ti._

_------OO-------_

_Dos horas han pasado y sigues en el mismo lugar._

_Durante este tiempo te he estado vigilando constantemente pero es ahora cuando comienzas a mostrarte cansado. Tus ojos se entrecierran y tus mejillas están sonrojadas... ¿que como lo sé? ... te he admirado por mas de diez años y he asistido a todos los conciertos que has dado en Japón, ¿crees que no aprendí a apreciarte a pesar de la distancia._

_Sujeto nuevamente la chaqueta que tome para ti y salgo del departamento sin importarme esta vez tus berrinches, vendrás conmigo como que mi nombre es Tatsuha Uesugi._

_Todo es como lo suponía; se siente más frío que hace unas horas y los copos de nieve golpean con más fuerza._

"Ryuchi..." _murmuró al estar a tu lado. Tú solo me miras sonriente, sin decir nada._

_De igual manera te tomo entre mis brazos, cubriéndote inmediatamente del frío, llevándote a través de todo el edificio al departamento y dejando de lado tus delirios de que me acerque a la ventana._

_Un gemido sale de tus labios al sentir el calor de la cama en tu cuerpo medio desnudo, y mis manos "frías" en tu frente._

"Tat chan.. estas helado nanoda..."

"No, tú estas caliente Ryuichi" _me observas con ojitos llorosos a modo de disculpa pero sigo impasible como hace un rato "_ te advertí que enfermarías si te quedabas allí."

"Demo"

"Y lo dije mas de una vez no"

"Hai... demo!"

"Y eres tan irresponsable! No cuidas de tu propia salud aun cuando eres mayor que yo.. pareciera que nada mas te importara deberías ser mas razonable Ryuichi.. pero insistes en tratar de enfermar!... cielos"_ Me miras dolido como si esa no fuera la verdad pero no dejo que digas palabra, salgo del cuarto dejándote solo en el. Me siento molesto de tu irresponsabilidad y de tus caprichos._

_Indignado de que cierta forma no cuides de ti... porque si tu faltaras..._

_Si faltaras..._

_Pero aunque mi molestia sea grande no dejare que enfermes más. Busco lo necesario para bajarte la fiebre y sirvo un poco del estofado que te he preparado._

_Camino con pasos lentos hasta tu encuentro cuando tu voz entrecortada llega hasta mis oídos. Me acerco a la puerta y te veo sentado sobre la cama con Kumagoro en tus piernas._

"Yo solo.. quería demostrarle que también le quiero.. eso esta mal Kuma chan? Yo sé que el todavía no me cree, que piensa que es un sustituto nada mas, y yo se que hay veces que me mira como un Dios que es inalcanzable.. y estoy tan cansado de eso" _Retiras de tus ojos azules algunas de las lágrimas que se agolpaban en ellos_ "Yo sé que a él le es suficiente un te quiero pero.. yo le quiero demostrar cuanto le quiero.. y no es justo que el no lo crea... pensé que si.. que si hacia le un muñeco de nieve como cuando le vi la primera vez"... _Dejo las cosas para ti en la mesita de centro que encuentro en mi camino y veo por la ventana el muñeco de nieve que tiene la forma de un hombre... un hombre que soy yo a los 16 años, cubierto de un abrigo si uno pone mucha imaginación a la nieve que la simula... mas mis ojos se llenan de lagrimas emocionadas cuando leo bajo el muñeco las palabras que te dije cuando nos vimos y que me sorprende no han sido borradas por la nieve:_

_No importa si eres un sueño o algo inalcanzable.. para mi lo eres todo_

_Comprendo ahora porque insistías tanto en quedarte abajo y que viera la ventana.. entonces.. si prestabas atención a mis palabras.. si entendías lo que querías decir..._

_No quito la sonrisa de mi rostro cuando vuelvo dando grandes zancadas a la habitación, ni cuando me miras interrogante, ni cuando te abrazo fuerte.. ni siquiera cuando me pides un explicación._

"Tat chan... ya no estas enfadado noda?" _Niego manteniendo la sonrisa calma en mis labios_

"No puedo estarlo..con quien para mi significa todo..." _Me miras con una sonrisa en los labios comprendiendo a lo que me refiero, cerrando los ojitos, cansado por culpa de la fiebre. Me acomodo de tal forma que duermas cerca a mi cubriéndonos, mañana podremos hablar._

------OO------

_Despierto al sentir como algo se mueve con insistencia, pero todo mi cuerpo se siente cansado y lo ultimo que quiero hacer es levantarme de la cama._

_Algo frío se posa en mi frente acariciándola con cuidado invitándome a ver que es aunque sea un momento, encontrándome con un par de ojos azules preocupados_.

"Tat chan! Estas volando en fiebre! Te quedaras en cama hoy vale? Y nada de levantarse" _me dices sonriéndome de forma adulta cuidándome como aun niño y explicándole porque no podrá salir a jugar"_Yo ya estoy bien solo fue un resfrío temporal." _Respondes ante la mirada analizadora de la que eres presa._

_Insisto en levantarme de la cama pero una de tus manos se posa en mi pecho impidiéndomelo._

"¿Acaso no quieres que te cuide noda?" _Preguntas con una sonrisa aniñada cerrándome un ojo con picardía y no puedo menos que asentir volviendo a mi lugar seguro de que harás lo que sea por verme bien._

_Seguro de que sientes lo mismo que yo siento por ti..._

_No importa lo que piensen de mi, ni lo que piensen de ti,...Solo importa la alegría de nuestro corazón._

_Owari_

Notas de Autora: Me encanta el Tatsuha x Ryuichi es tan kawai... mm este iba a ser otro de esos proyectos que empezaba y no terminaba (tipico en mi v.v) pero nada mas el final esta hecho para mi hermanita linda Shinigami chan! Que es su pareja favorita no por nada son nuestros padres xD (diferente uke nada mas o.oU) para que ya no se deprima y siga escribiendo -.. gracias además por leerlo! jomm y también para Dai chan mi senpai n.n que se fue ;;.. y para Mavíh chan que me ayudo con el titulo! Y para Shu chan también que alimenta mi imaginación sana (y la no tan sana también XD) y También para Ayaka chan ;; que me pregunta siempre por mis fics xD... Y para Yuki1 y Grin chan que se van de viaje de egresados.. creo que no terminare nunca XD pues a ellas muchas gracias! Soy muy-recontra-archí-súper-mega-hiper-afortunada de tener personas que aun crean en mi n.n ne?


End file.
